


The Metahuman and His CSI

by Nonbinaryhurricane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Draco Malfoy is Julian Albert, Ignores Season 4, M/M, ignores Julian leaving the team, julian albert is draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinaryhurricane/pseuds/Nonbinaryhurricane
Summary: Draco Malfoy is Julian Albert, having left the wizarding world for the muggle world for a fresh start. He and Cisco fall in love. This is a series of drabbles for their relationship. Most the drabbles are in the same universe unless stated otherwise





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragosSylvestri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragosSylvestri/gifts).



> This, again, is based off rps between me and Duo or Mindthevoices on tumblr. Some people might not get this, but definitely check out mindthevoices on tumblr.

Cisco didn’t forget anything, that was an effect of his powers. 

He had stopped writing things down to remember them where it got to the point of not only remembering timelines, but remembering _everything_. 

The only disadvantage that it had for Cisco, was that there were things he didn’t want to remember, and he couldn’t use “I forgot” as an excuse.

... which he was trying to do now.

Julian stared at Cisco with an annoyed look in his eyes.

”You forgot our anniversary? Cisco- Any other person in the world would be able to use that as an excuse- you simply don’t forget things.”

Cisco sighed and pulled out the box of expensive chocolates that he knew Julian liked. “I wanted to surprise you and that was the first thing out of my mouth.”

Julian looked surprised and snorted, moving from behind the desk to kiss Cisco’s cheek gently. “Well, I’m surprised, I’ll give you that.”

Cisco grinned and kissed Julian gently.


	2. I Vibrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco tells Julian about the fact he vibrates at a similar but different frequency than everyone on earth one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame a friend of mine for the title...

“So everyone on earth one has the same vibrational frequency?” Julian asked. “And Harry has a different, much higher frequency and leaves cellular dead zones and that’s why you can’t call people around him?”

Cisco nodded, before pausing. “Well... not everyone on earth one runs at the same vibrational frequency... i run on a similar... but different frequency than you guys do. It’s enough where I’m identitified as Earth one Cisco, but because of my powers I’m on a different frequency.”

Julian paused and turned to look at Cisco, raising an eyebrow. “What? What do you mean by that?” He asked, moving closer to Cisco as curiousity took hold of him.

Cisco paused. “Well it’s like everyone else is playing the original song and I’m playing the remix. It’s still the same song but also different songs,” he explained. “I don’t know if that’s a me thing or a breacher thing... I’ll have to ask another me or Cynthia when I get the chance.”

Julian paused for a moment, remaining silent. He got a look in his eyes, thinking for a long moment. He pulled out a notebook.

”Julian- love- Jules- no, we don’t have to learn about the vibrational energy of the multi-verse today,” Cisco said, eyes widening. He knew _exactly_ what that notebook meant.

”Cisco- this is is fascinating! Not only are you biologically different because you are  a metahuman- but you're even more different because of your powers! I have to know everything-- okay-- so--" julian started asking questions in a rapid fire manner.

And Cisco quietly resigned himself to the bombardment of questions that julian was putting him through.


End file.
